Episode 234
編 【序章】 九鬼門 |Story Romaji Title = Tarutarosu Hen Joshō: Kyūkimon |Funimation Title= Tartaros Chapter, Prologue - The Nine Demon Gates |Adapted = Chapter 356 |Air Date = May 23, 2015 |Episode = 234 |Arc = Tartaros arc |Opening Song = Yumeiro Graffiti |Ending Song = Never ever |Adapted 2 = Chapter 357 }} Tartaros Arc Prologue: The Nine Demon Gates is the 234th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 59th episode of the 2014 series. The Magic Council members discuss on their conference room regarding the sudden loss of the Dark Guilds affiliated with Tartaros and the possible causes of such events. However, a member of said guild, Jackal, infiltrates their headquarters and successfully bombs it, consequently killing every member except for Doranbolt. The core members of Tartaros, the Nine Demon Gates, prepare to head out and show everyone the power of the underworld and their devotion to Zeref. Meanwhile, on the 8-Island Restaurant, Yajima and the Thunder God Tribe are attacked by a mysterious cloaked figure, who aims to kill even the former council members. Summary The members of the Magic Council, including Doranbolt and Lahar on guard, assemble on the conference room for a meeting. The councilmen converse about the sudden disappearance of every Dark Guild working for Tartaros, to which Gran Doma comments as an unwelcome favor to them. The Council then debates over the cause of the issue, notably mentioning the possible participation of both Crime Sorcière and Fairy Tail. Org remarks that it is also possible that Tartaros themselves are the ones who took their guilds down. The group laughs at such thought, but Org states that the guild may be pruning off their weak forces and have no need for them in some sort of preparation. As the members continue to disapprove of Org's opinion, Gran Doma agrees that such a thing is possible, and says that the Magic Council must come together and make a move to take out the Dark Guild as soon as possible. Suddenly, a messenger quickly rushes to the room and disrupts the meeting, claiming that there is an intruder in Era. The warning is quickly followed by a huge explosion which crashes the Magic Council building and sends the members flying. Moments later, Doranbolt wakes up in bruises and finds Lahar nearby, who doesn't seem to respond. Wandering around, he spots the other members of the Council not moving an inch. Shouting if anyone is still alive, Doranbolt struggles through the debris, and is relieved upon seeing Org conscious. As he tries to move closer to the man, a figure suddenly appears behind Org, and slams his head on the ground. The man then states that he cannot let him live, for his ultimate goal is to eliminate all of the Council members; afterwards, he prepares to end Org's life too by powering up a spell. Doranbolt pleads the man to stop, but Org orders him to escape, claiming that it would be pointless for him to die too. The infiltrator laughs and says that no one could ever dare escape his explosions. He then introduces himself as Jackal, a member of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, and proceeds to send another powerful explosion to Era as Doranbolt screams Org's name. Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail Guild, the members relax and enjoy themselves with their friends. Erza confronts Makarov about Minerva's recent involvement with Succubus Eye. The two claim that they intend to report it to the Magic Council. On the other hand, Juvia continues to try to win Gray by baking him personalized buns despite the latter's rejection. Due to Gray's refusal to take the buns, Elfman eats them instead. Acknowledging Juvia's effort for baking for him, Gray proceeds to try a piece anyways. The Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, along with their Exceeds, and Lucy listen to Levy's findings regarding E.N.D., which is apparently a Demon from the Books of Zeref, more powerful than Deliora or Lullaby. Panther Lily then asks what the books are, with Carla explaining that having one of the books can allow one to summon a Demon created by Zeref. Commenting that Igneel tried and failed to destroy E.N.D., Natsu playfully vows to beat every bit of Tartaros, to which Gajeel agrees. Lucy disapproves of Natsu's careless intention and the Dragon Slayers comment that they may find some information regarding their foster Dragon parents' whereabouts. They are then interrupted by Jet and Droy who quickly barge in the guild, much to the shock of everyone. At the destroyed headquarters of the Council, Doranbolt proceeds downstairs into the underground cells where he confronts Cobra, who claims to have been expecting the man. Doranbolt persuades the prisoner to tell him everything he knows about Tartaros, but Cobra demands the release of all the Oración Seis members. Doranbolt claims that he has no authority of doing so and mentions that all of the Council members above have been assassinated, which slightly shocks the Poison Dragon Slayer. Angered by Cobra's chuckle and insult to the deceased members, Doranbolt teleports inside the cell and aims a knife at Cobra's neck as he persuades him further in order to know everything about Tartaros. Unfazed by Doranbolt's threat, Cobra still refuses to tell all he knows unless his comrades escape, but agrees to tell Doranbolt one thing. Concurrently, Kyôka, along with some armored people, meets with Silver on their guild hall. The two take time to greet each other and the woman notices and questions why the man is in his human form. Replying that he likes that form better, the two enter a room and Kyôka asks for Jackal and Tempester's whereabouts. Another Tartaros member answers her, who says that the two are out on missions. Kyôka then smirks at this, claiming that their plan has already begun. Seven of the Nine Demon Gates then move out, with Kyôka vowing to show the humans their power. Back at the underground cell, Cobra tells Doranbolt that none of the Tartaros members are human, and that they are all Demons from the Books of Zeref, with their master being E.N.D., the most powerful Demon of all. Inside their headquarters, Nine Demon Gates member Franmalth questions what the cost of the council members' lives is. When Torafuzar scolds him for his behavior, claiming that their dignity is being stained, Ezel claims that Demons, like themselves, have no such thing and expresses his urge to go out and kill, asking for permission to do so. Another member, Seilah tells him that he must wait as there exists a proper order in their intent. Kyôka agrees with the other woman, and declares that hell has just began and that all that they will do is for their master, Zeref. At 8-Island Restaurant, Yajima expresses his shock for the bombarding of the Magic Council. Freed asks for more details, and Bickslow states that all nine council members were murdered. Furthermore, Yajima claims that there are actually one hundred and nineteen casualties. As the other two men bring up Yajima's fortunate quitting from the council, Evergreen walks in and commands all three to be serious with their jobs. Her fellow Thunder God Tribe members comment on her waitress outfit, and how it does not suit her. Evergreen then reveals that they took the easy job due to the load of difficult ones after their guild's victory over the Grand Magic Games. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen then say that they are good at cooking, dishing, and sex appeal respectively. Yajima wonders where Laxus went off to, and Bickslow guesses the man probably got lost, and Freed says the Lightning Mage is hopeless, for even he can't run simple errands. A strange cloaked visitor suddenly enters the restaurant and mumbles a word, eventually making a tornado appear and, thus, destroying the restaurant. Said visitor then turns himself into a tornado and proceeds to rush over to Yajima, but Bickslow and Freed block his path. However, the intruder manages to simply throw the two men away by just touching them. He then goes after Yajima again, but Evergreen attacks him with her Magic; however, the man counters and leaves her injured with his powerful tornado. Yajima, approached by the powerful man, asks who the guy is. The cloaked being answers that he has no name, and states he is a member of the Nine Demon Gates. The Fairy Tail Mages struggle to move, but appear to be unable to do so because of the man's doing. Taking the opportunity, the intruder grabs Yajima by the neck and proceeds to try and kill the old man. The others then realize the man is from Tartaros and the guild is after the former council members as well. However, just as Yajima is about to be killed, Laxus' lightning comes from above and successfully stops the intent of the cloaked stranger. Saying that though he was unsure of his way back, Laxus claims that he has no doubts on killing the intruder. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Massacre at Era (started and concluded) *Laxus Dreyar, Thunder God Tribe & Yajima vs. Tempester (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** *** *Flattening Magic * * Curses used *Bomb Curse *Calamity Curse Spells used * * * * Armors used * Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *After the explosion, Lahar, though not moving, still wears his glasses in the manga; in the anime, however, his glasses appear to be away from him and broken. *The anime adds extra clips of the outsiders' reaction regarding the bombarding of the Magic Council. *Cana is sitting with Macao, Wakaba and Romeo in the manga; however, she isn't in the anime. *Max isn't present with Lisanna, Warren and Elfman, unlike in the manga. *The manga shows a scene of Asuka, Bisca and Alzack conversing; however, this is omitted from the anime. *Gray, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, and Gajeel's clothes are different in the manga and the anime. *In the manga, when Jet and Droy barge into the guild, the latter falls to the ground, which doesn't happen in the anime. *The discussion of Yajima, Freed and Bickslow regarding the Council is extended in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes